A Hard Day's Night
by Arizona Robbins MD
Summary: This story is about Callie and Arizona's first attempt at intimacy after the plane crash. *Calzona* *One shot* *I do not own Grey's Anatomy or it's characters*


**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **Hi everyone! I'm back with a quick little one-shot for you all! Here's a fast little Calzona story about their first time having sex after the plane crash. It's pretty PG-13. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Ugh. I don't know how many more procedures per day I can do before I just die of exhaustion," Arizona complained to her wife as she sat on the edge of their bed. She slipped off the silicone liner she wore under her prosthetic and snuggled in under the covers.

"How many did you have this shift?" Callie asked, getting into bed next to the blonde.

"Six," Arizona groaned. "With only a two hour nap in the middle."

Callie rested her head on her wife's shoulder.

Both surgeons had just come off of marathon shifts and it was a miracle they were both off-call the same night.

"Hey… I'm really tired, and I know you probably are too, but I have been thinking about it all day… Do you wanna… maybe…" Arizona's voice trailed off.

Realizing what Arizona was alluding to, Callie looked up at her wife in surprise.

"You think tonight's the night?" Callie asked the blonde, trying not to get her hopes up.

"I think so. It doesn't hurt to try, right?" Arizona shrugged.

"The sexy night, right? We're talking about sex," Callie confirmed. She couldn't believe she was hearing her correctly.

"Yes, Calliope, I'm talking about sex," Arizona laughed at the surprised but hopeful look on her wife's face.

It had been six months since the plane crash, and Callie and Arizona had just gotten into the intimate side of things post-amputation. They hadn't gone all the way yet, but they were definitely on the right track.

With Arizona's phantom pain seeming to sneak up on her at the worst times, she had recently been forced to become more comfortable with Callie seeing her residual limb. The more Callie examined it in a medical way, the more okay Arizona had become with Callie seeing her in _other_ ways too.

Callie had longed for the touch of her wife and could hardly contain her excitement, though she tried to play it cool. Up until tonight, Arizona was still uncomfortable with Callie seeing her naked, so Callie knew that she needed to be slow and understanding. Callie had butterflies in her stomach. She had fantasized about making love to the woman in front of her for six months, and the time was finally here.

Arizona quietly cleared her throat.

"Can we start slow?" Arizona asked, her big blue eyes looking soulfully into Callie's.

Callie nodded.

"Of course we can. We can go as slow as you'd like."

Arizona gave a soft smile, her lips still together, before she leaned over towards Callie.

Arizona's left hand tangled itself in Callie's dark curls, as her right hand framed Callie's face. She took Callie's lips in her own and had what one would refer to as "a good, old-fashioned junior high make out".

Callie was pleasantly surprised by Arizona's initiative, and passionately kissed the blonde back.

Prior to tonight, they had only shared quick pecks before work, or when one of them had to stay on-call for the night and the other got to go home. Nothing like this. This was the old Arizona: driven, forward, experienced, and… well, a very good kisser.

Callie and Arizona's lips didn't part until minutes later when they needed to come up for air. Both women rolled on to their backs, panting and staring up at the ceiling. Callie was the first to break the silence.

"Holy crap," she breathed. "I missed that."

Arizona nodded, a super magic smile appearing on her face.

"Me too."

The two women lay silently beside each other for a few moments with the idea of sex lingering on both of their minds.

"I feel… nervous. Like I'm in high school again… like I'm gonna get it wrong!" Arizona confessed.

A soft giggle escaped her mouth. Callie joined in, propping herself up on one elbow, using her free hand to stroke Arizona's hair.

Callie moved over towards Arizona and softly kissed her forehead. She started there, and continued to plant a trail of gentle kisses down the side of Arizona's face and neck, coming to a stop when she reached her pajama shirt she was wearing.

Callie sat up and pulled her own t-shirt over her head, leaving her in boxer shorts and a black bra. Arizona was certain that the oversized tee had been Mark's at one point in time, and she watched as Callie discarded the item to the floor. Unbeknownst to her, Arizona's eyes had widened and her mouth formed an "o" shape when she saw her wife's hardly clothed upper body.

Callie giggled as she lay back down beside Arizona.

Looking at Callie's bare figure, one she had missed so much all these months, something switched in Arizona's mind. She felt comfortable and confident. All of the lingering doubts she had had about her own body image seemed to vanish as she stripped off her own shirt.

Callie's breath inaudibly caught in her throat at the sight of Arizona sans a shirt. It was a view that she had missed so, _so_ much. Beginning at the blonde's collarbone, Callie continued the kisses right where she had left off.

When she finished, Callie rested her head against her hand as she used her free hand to trace designs on the pale skin of Arizona's stomach. Callie immediately noticed Arizona's newly toned ab muscles that hadn't been there the last time she had worshipped her body. The chiseled abdominals were no doubt a product of the intense rehab she had endured after the crash, as well as the effect of retraining her muscles to walk with a prosthetic.

The women were silent as Callie drew circles with her finger on Arizona's soft skin. Arizona placed her own hand on top of Callie's, making eye contact with the Latina.

Callie could see in Arizona's eyes that there was something she wanted to say, but didn't know how to bring it up. Callie slowed her hand, cocking her head like a confused puppy.

"What's on your mind, Arizona?" Callie asked. "You know you can tell me anything, right?"

Arizona nodded. She broke eye contact and turned her gaze to the speckled texture of the ceiling.

"What if I can't… well, you know, position myself like we used to?" Arizona wondered out loud.

"Then we'll find a new way that works. This is all about experimenting, Arizona. We'll find a way that feels good for you," Callie told her, stroking her finger down Arizona's cheek. "We just have to re-explore and re-learn. Soon, we'll be back to normal in no time."

"I know," Arizona replied. "My mind is just racing with 'what if' situations right now."

"Tell me them, I want to know what you're thinking," Callie coaxed.

Arizona sighed before turning her head back to face Callie.

"What if… my leg turns you off? What if you can't look at me- love me- the same way anymore?" Arizona's voiced cracked and she voiced her concerns.

Callie shook her head.

"Arizona. No accident, no injury, nothing could turn me away from loving you. I fell in love with who you are, not what you look like. You are the same person I fell in love with four years ago. No plane crash has changed that," Callie assured her.

It hurt Callie's heart to think that for all this time, that worry had been weighing down on Arizona's mind. Could Arizona really not see how beautiful Callie thinks she is?

Arizona sniffled as a single tear trailed down her face.

"May I?" Callie asked, lifting up the sheets to expose Arizona's foreshortened limb.

Arizona quickly glanced down and nodded, before returning her gaze to the ceiling.

Callie threw the covers out of her way as she rested her hand on Arizona's left leg. Arizona gasped at the cold touch of Callie's hand and watched as Callie caressed her stump and kissed the grooves where her sutures once were.

Callie's actions immediately relieved the tension and stress that Arizona hadn't even realized was building within her. She relaxed into Callie's loving touches and began to actually comprehend what was said in their vows at their wedding.

 _To have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part._

Arizona had no reason to feel ashamed or embarrassed of who she is now. Callie was going to love her until the end of time, no matter what her body looked like from the outside.

Arizona allowed her hand to travel down towards her leg, lifting Callie's chin with her fingers. When the wives made eye contact again, Arizona smiled softly.

"Thank you, Callie. You make me feel loved, even when I can't find it within me to love myself. I love you," she whispered.

Callie smiled warmly back and in response took Arizona's lips in her own once more to show her exactly just how much she loves her and how she always will.

* * *

 **I hope you liked that short-but-sweet story! Feel free to leave reviews and feedback! I am currently beginning the planning/pre-writing stage for my next multi-chapter story, so stay tuned! I'm very excited about this next one!**

 **xoxo Arizona Robbins MD**


End file.
